Potřebu ji tě
by SallyPejr
Summary: Postavy seriálu více či méně dobrovolně a vědomě potřebují jedna druhou... (příběhy na sebe nenavazují!)
1. Deprese

Kdyby se měl John diagnostikovat, musel by svůj stav označit jako počínající deprese s trochou pocitu méněcenosti. Pocit vlastní zbytečnosti a neschopnosti na něj útočí ze všech stran.

Nejdřív ho chytí Moriarty a využije ho proti Sherlockovi. Jako by nikdy nebyl u armády a neučil se boji a sebeobraně. Bože, nechal se chytit snadno jako malé dítě.

Potom ho vyhodili z práce. Je to asi týden, kdy mu bylo řečeno, že nemocnice snižuje stavy a nepotřebuje proto jeho služby. Byl zvyklý vlastníma rukama zachraňovat umírající vojáky, ale teď jim není dost dobrý ani na to, aby léčil děckám kašel.

A doma to taky není o nic lepší. Sherlock mu už sice neříká idiote tak často jako obvykle, ale zato nevynechá jedinou příležitost, aby mu připomněl, co vše nestihl udělat nebo zapomněl koupit. A jako naschvál se vždycky něco najde. Není schopný ani jít do obchodu a koupit vše, co doma chybí.

Mohl by se ještě utěšovat tím, že Sherlockovi pomáhá vyšetřovat, ale to vlastně není tak úplně pravda. Moriarty měl pravdu, když říkal, že je John Sherlockův domácí mazlíček. Vždyť on vlastně jen celou dobu běhá za Sherlockem jako hodný psík a čeká, jestli mu Sherlock hodí klacík nebo ne. Sherlock všechny případy řeší sám, Johna ani jeho pomoc k tomu nepotřebuje. Párkrát se sice zapojil, ale Sherlock by vše zvládl i bez něj.

Johnovu práci nepotřebuje Sherlock, nemocnice ani kdokoliv jiný. Je jen další nezaměstnaný voják ve výslužbě. Po takových lidech nebývá scháňka. Nikdo je nepotřebuje. Jsou zbyteční.

- - o - -

Sherlock má špatnou náladu, ovšem tentokrát není způsobena nedostatkem případů. Může za to John a jeho podivná nálada. Tedy, John mívá často špatnou náladu obvykle způsobenou lidskými ostatky v lednici, střílením v bytě nebo pokusy, ale tohle je něco jiného. Tahle nálada je vážnější. Začala se objevovat po onom incidentu u plaveckého bazénu, ale to bylo jen párkrát. Ovšem co Johna minulý týden vyhodili z práce, nálada se začala objevovat znovu a teď Johna skoro neopouští. John je skleslý, netečný a nezajímá se absolutně o nic. Normálně, když mu Sherlock připomene, že něco zapomněl koupit, odsekne mu John, že by taky někdy mohl zajít do obchodu, ale teď jen tiše prohodil, že vše dokoupí ráno a zmizel ve svém pokoji. To se Sherlockovi ani trochu nelíbí. Nechce tohodle deprimovaného Johna, chce zpátky toho, co tu byl před tím.

- - o - -

John se rozhodl vyzkoušet nefunkční taktiku mnoha veteránů a zkusil své pocity utopit v alkoholu, ale po dvou hodinách smutnění nad pivem to vzdal a s lítostivou náladou se vydal domů.

Ani na okamžik ho nenapadlo, že by Sherlock už spal, ale doufal, že si ho nebude všímat. Proč by taky měl? Jenže Sherlock na něj doma čekal. Čekal na něj a chtěl odpovědi.

„Johne, co je ti?" zeptá se Sherlock podmračeně.

„Nic." zamumle John a chce jít do svého pokoje, ovšem Sherlock ho nemíní pustit.

„Chci vědět, co se s tebou děje." řekne Sherlock rozkazovačně.

„Co je ti po tom?! Ty s tím stejně nic nenaděláš!" odsekne John naštvaně.

„Jak to můžeš vědět, když mi neřekneš, co ti je?"

„Protože ty tenhle problém nemáš!" rozkřikne se John. „Ty seš velkej Sherlock Holmes, slavný detektiv, co je ve všem perfektní, všechno ví a všechno vyřeší! Já jsem jen- jsem nikdo." dodá John sklesle. Prudce odstrčí ohromeného Sherlocka z cesty a rychle vyrazí do svého pokoje.

Sherlock za ním hledí a trochu se mračí. Tohle si John vážně myslí? Sherlock vyrazí za Johnem a bez klepání vejde do jeho ložnice.

„Co chceš?" oboří se na něj John vztekle.

„To, cos říkal, není pravda." řekne Sherlock.

„Ale prosím tě!" odfrkne si John pohrdavě. „Nejsem schopný ani zajít do obchodu a nic nezapomenout! Jako doktora mě nepotřebují, a že bych nějak zásadně pomáhal tobě s vyšetřováním, to se taky tvrdit nedá! Kdybych se teď propadl do země, nic by se nezměnilo!"

„To není pravda." zopakuje Sherlock s vážným výrazem. „Změnilo by se toho hodně. Já tě potřebuju. Pomáháš mi víc, než si myslíš. Zachránil jsi mi život. Jsi můj spolubydlící a můj jediný přítel. Jsi důležitý."

John na něj překvapeně hledí, načež uhne pohledem, jako by se styděl.

„Aha." hlesne John tiše. Nenapadá ho nic jiného, co by řekl.

- - o - -

O té noci už ani jeden z nich nemluvil. Podle Sherlocka už to bylo zbytečné a John se za svůj výlev docela styděl. Na nějakou dobu zavládlo v bytě ticho. Sherlock mluvit nepotřeboval a John nevěděl, jak začít. Ale to nevadilo, protože ticho jim vyhovovalo.


	2. Šifra

Jim Moriarty ve svém obleku značky Westwood sedí na obyčejné židli v obyčejném hotelovém pokoji a před sebou má obyčejnou postel, na které sedí naprosto neobyčejná žena. Ovšem tentokrát Irene Adlerová nemá ve tváři svůj obvyklý vševědoucí a zároveň koketný úsměv. Irene Adlerová se tváří smrtelně vážně stejně jako její společník.

Už dlouho trvá napjaté ticho, než ho Moriatry přeruší.

„Pokud žádný z těch vědců neuspěl, zbývá jen jediná možnost."

„Nejlepší kryptologové téhle země a pár cizích na stáži s tím kódem ani nehli." řekne Adlerová. „Pokud to vůbec je opravdický kód."

„Je stejně opravdický jako hrozba toho, co vás čeká, pokud tu šifru včas nerozluštíte." řekne Moriarty vztekle, ale ve zlomku vteřiny se zase tváří naprosto klidně.

„Nikdy bych nevěřil, že budu potřebovat zrovna jeho pomoc. To je až ponižující." nakrčí Moriarty nespokojeně nos a upřeně se na Adlerovou podívá. „Poskytnu vám jednoho muže, který je schopný to rozluštit, ale musíte na něj velice opatrně. Hrát si s ním, je jako hrát si se zapalovačem na poškozeném tankeru. Jakákoliv chyba může být smrtelná."

„Mám snad svádět vás?" pousměje se Adlerová.

„Někoho v jistých kruzích mnohem slavnějšího." ušklíbne se Moriarty. Vypadá to skoro jako úsměv, ale je děsivý.

„Informuji vás, kdo to je. A vy byste si zatím měla udělat jméno v Buckinghamu. Čím dřív tím líp." řekne Moriarty ledovým hlasem. Postaví se a bez dalšího slova odejde z pokoje.

„To snad není možné." ušklíbne se Moriarty nevěřícně, když nasedne do svého auta. „Já potřebuju služby Sherlocka Holmese. To je tak...ponižující a...ostudné." Moriarty chvíli vypadá, jako by chtěl zvracet, ale hned se zase uklidní.

„Odvez mě domů." řekne směrem k šoférovi, který má celou dobu ve tváři kamenný výraz.

„Já ho potřebuju. Hnus."


	3. Jdi spát

„Sherlocku, ty seš ještě vzhůru?" řekne John napůl nevěřícně napůl naštvaně, když ráno vejde do kuchyně. „Měl sis jít lehnout a konečně se vyspat." řekne John skoro rozkazovačně.

„Spaní je otravné." mávne Sherlock nespokojeně rukou a dál si cosi prohlíží v mikroskopu.

„To řekni těm pytlům pod očima." odsekne John a naštvaně si založí ruce na prsou.

„Potřebuju dodělat tenhle pokus." řekne Sherlock s ledovým klidem.

„Teď nic nevyšetřuješ, takže tenhle pokus děláš jen sobě pro zábavu. To není důvod, abys nespal."

„Johne, nejsem unavený." řekne Sherlock vážně a podívá se přímo na doktora.

„Sherlocku," povzdechne si John utrápeně. „Večer máme jít na tu slávu ohledně toho nelezeného obrazu a já tě tam potřebuju provozuschopného, ne po spánkové deprivaci."

Sherlock trochu překvapeně zamrká, ale dál bez hnutí stojí na místě a hledí na Johna.

„Sherlocku, aspoň na hodinu se vyspi. Ten pokus na tebe chvíli počká."

Sherlock se nespokojeně zamračí, jako by se chystal říct něco, co se mu z duše příčí, ale pak přikývne.

„Hodinu." řekne Sherlock neochotně a vydá se do obýváku, kde se natáhne na gauč, složí ruce na hrudi a zavře oči.

John otevře pusu, aby něco namítnul ohledně gauče, ale nakonec nic neřekne a vrátí se do kuchyně, aby si nachystal snídani. Je dost velký zázrak, že donutil Sherlocka jít spát, nebude se s ním hádat ohledně toho, jestli spí v posteli nebo na gauči. I když v ložnici by měl určitě víc klidu.

Sherlock leží na gauči a snaží se usnout, i když si vůbec nepřipadá unavený. V hlavě si pořád přemítá Johnova slova.

„_Večer máme jít na tu slávu ohledně toho nalezeného obrazu a já ti tam potřebuju provozuschopného, ne po spánkové deprivaci."_

Tohle není spánková deprivace, i když by to byla dobrá výmluva, aby tam nemusel jít. Celý ten společenský večer bude neuvěřitelně otravný a zbytečný.

„_Já tě tam potřebuju provozuschopného."_

John by tam mohl jít sám, když je teď jeho společník. Jemu se tam chce snad ještě míň než na rodinný oběd. Ale to by mu John neodpustil. Navíc říkal, že potřebuje, aby tam šel s ním. Přece ho nenechá jít samotného. Johnovi by to bylo nepříjemné, když dělají oslavu pro slavného Sherlocka Holmese a přijde „jen jeho pomocník" John Watson.

„_Já tě tam potřebuju."_

Sherlock se trochu pousměje, napůl ve spánku.

„_Potřebuju tě."_


	4. Detektivové

„Pane." Pozdraví Donovanová, když se zaklepáním vejde do Lestradovi kanceláře.

„Hlavně mi neříkejte, že máme další výjezd. Doma na mě čeká už tak dost naštvaná manželka." Zaskučí detektiv inspektor a promne si unavený obličej.

„Nic takového nemáme." Uklidňuje ho Donovanová. „Chci si s vámi jen promluvit."

„Jestli jde o tu žádost, tak tu už jsem poslal dál."

„O to nejde." Zavrtí seržant hlavou. „Jde o Sherlocka Holmese."

„Co je s ním?" zamračí se Lestrade trochu zmateně. „Myslel jsem, že už odešel."

„Je pryč." Souhlasí Donovanová a trochu nejistě přešlápne. „Se vší úctou, pane, myslím, že byste ho neměl zvát k případům. Holmes je úplný magor. Ujíždí na vraždách jako na drogách a my ho v tom ještě podporujeme."

„Holmese bereme k případům na mou zodpovědnost. Vás se to netýká." Řekne Lestrade vážně. Doufá, že tím dostatečně jasně naznačil, že už se o tom nemíní bavit, ovšem seržant Donovanovou tento problém štve už moc dlouho.

„Pane, Holmes porušuje pravidla, bere na místa činu další civilisty, schovává důkazy, jedná na vlastní pěst a ještě se nám všem vysmívá." Pokračuje Donovanová ve stížnostech. „Nikdo s ním nechce pracovat, protože ví na každého něco."

„Třeba jako na vás a na Andersona?" neodpustí si Lestrade. „Donovanová, Holmes porušuje pravidla už jen tím, že je na místě činu. Doktor Watson, i když nechápu, jak to dělá, je jediná osoba ve vesmíru, co dokáže Holmese alespoň trochu krotit. Důkazy schovával jen jednou, víckrát už to neudělá, pokud nechce další domovní prohlídku. Jeho chování bohužel nezměním."

„Můžete ho změnit tím, že ho přestanete zvát k případům." Skočí mu Donovanová do řeči a naštvaně si založí ruce na prsou.

„Jenže my ho u těch případů potřebujeme, pokud jste si nevšimla." Ušklíbne se Lestrade nevesele. „I ten cifršpion Gregson vám poví, že od té doby, co nám pomáhá Holmes, řešíme případy rychleji a lépe. Ať se snažíme sebelíp, on vždy nejde důkazy, které nám unikly a dává si věci dohromady způsobem, kterým to my nezvládneme. V životě bych to neřekl před Holmesem, ale je to génius."

„Možná je génius, ale je to i psychopat." Mračí se Donovanová čím dál víc.

„Donovanová, přestanu ho zvát k případům, až ho nebudu potřebovat." Zarazí ji Lestrade a postaví se. „Pokud dokážete vyřešit případ sami a stejně efektivně jako Holmes, v životě už ho u případu neuvidíte. Já si do kapsy lhát nebudu. Jsme dobří, ale vím, že všechno nevyřešíme. On ano."

Na to Donovanová nemá co říct. Jen s naštvaným výrazem kývne hlavou a odejde z kanceláře.

Lestrade si povzdechne a začne si oblékat kabát. Teď na něj budou v práci někteří naštvaní, ale dokud nezačnou být chytřejší než Sherlock Holmes, tak to nevadí. Doma na něj už naštvaní jsou, což sice vadí, ale je to už skoro normální. Ale teď už má konečně padla. Následující dva dny stráví bez práce, bez papírování, bez mrtvol, bez Donovanové a Andresona a (což je mnohem důležitější) bez Sherlocka Holmese a jeho ega.


End file.
